


Lazy Sunday

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - General [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lazy day on the sofa between cases for John and Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

John’s thumb rubbed against the wide gold and red band on his finger. It was awkward, at first. But now he couldn’t imagine it not being there. His was wider than Sherlock’s, and he’d been told it had been worn by his grandfather. Its mate on Sherlock’s finger, the thinner, more delicate piece had belonged to his grandmother.  
       ”Which side of the family did these come from?” he asked.  
       “Potter,” Sherlock said from his lap.  
       John frowned, understanding now as he did that each of the siblings were entitled only to 1/3 of the family titles. The Potter holdings belonged to Lily and Lily alone. “Won’t your sister want them?”  
       Sherlock only hummed in response as he watched the television boredly. He’d already figured out in the first fifteen minutes that the dog was an alien and the husband was the incubus the wife sought to destroy. But John obviously hadn’t sorted that out quite yet.  
       He sighed appreciatively as he felt fingers in his hair, stroking his scalp with calloused digits and wrapping curls around them briefly.  
       ”Weren’t there any rings from the Blacks?”  
       ”Sirius never married and his mother took them to her grave.” He paused, closing his eyes with a sigh as John continued to play with his hair. “Besides, they were cursed. Wouldn’t want death and destruction to follow us around all of the time now would we?”  
       ”Already have enough of that during cases.”  
       “And Mycroft,” Sherlock continued, answering a question John hadn’t even asked. “Is waiting for our parents to die before claiming the Malfoy set, as they are currently in use.”  
       That got John’s full attention, and he looked down at his husband. He let himself smile, just a little, as he realized it was quite nice to call him that. “He plans to marry-“  
       ”No. But he wants them all the same,” he replied with a slight purr as John’s hand moved to the base of his skull. “Lestrade won’t remarry. Mycroft refuses to have children. It’s a stalemate.”  
       “They seem happy enough.”  
       ”I didn’t say they weren’t. I imagine my brother will choose one of ours a his heir apparent.”  
       As they were talking, John had again looked back at the television. But now he looked back at Sherlock, mouth opening and closing like a fish as his hand froze mid-massage.  
       Sherlock just continued his line of thought. “Knowing my brother he will want to choose the eldest, but he’ll settle for our second out of begrudged respect for tradition. Unless Lily surprises everyone and finds herself a suitable spouse soon.”  
       ”Sherlock, we only _just_ got married,” John finally said. “Now you’re talking about… You’re not already, are you?”  
       “No. But we decided on a minimum of two and a maximum of five, as I’m aware you’ve always wanted a rather large family.”  
       John sighed as he realized what had happened. “You just kept talking after I left for work again, didn’t you?”  
       Sherlock hummed as John’s hand started massaging the base of his skull again. “This explains your silent consent to my demands on more refrigeration space for experimentation.”


End file.
